


Mini Fics - February

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Mini Fic, i got three soriku requests this time so buckle up!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: for Febuary, I took mini fic requests on my twitter account!here are the prompts i worked with (will be updated as i post!):1. soriku cuddles2. little spoon riku3. soriku confession
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. soriku cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this mini fic can also be found in my soriku mini fic compilation [In A World Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984482)!

Napping hadn't always been something Riku enjoyed. Pretty quickly, he had tired of naptime as a child, prefering to spend his time on something else. It took a while to get used to it, because Sora had very much treasured naptime and refused to compromise it even for Riku's sake. So for the first couple weeks after Riku swore off his midday rest, he'd walk over to his best friend's house to play only to be gently told by his mother that Sora was sleeping right now. He then either passed the time in Sora's room until he woke up or begrudgingly looked for another pastime.  
Nowadays, though, Riku's body had decided that it would like that time back. He tired more easily, forcing him to either nap or spend the rest of the day exhausted. It wasn't the worst thing in the world – compared to Sora, who easily slept for hours if he wasn't woken up, Riku did just fine with short half an hour naps.  
He didn't always go all the way back to his room to sleep. Every so often, he passed out in the Library's cradle, lulled by old bedtime stories. Other times he fell asleep on the couch in the common room, where he either fell victim to a prank or woke to a blanket draped over him.  
Recently, though, something had changed.  
"Heavy..." he groaned.  
He no longer woke up alone. Sora was there, curled up next to him. Riku knew it was him without even opening his bleary eyes. He would only be able to see Sora's brown hair anyway.  
Somehow, no matter how Riku fell asleep, he woke up entangled with Sora. His head was tucked under Riku's chin, resting right over his heart, and he had wrapped an arm around Riku's waist. He was unbelievably warm where he was pressed to Riku's sleep-warm skin. Each exhale ghosted over Riku's exposed collarbone, making goosebumps line his arms.  
After all these years, they still fit so well together. Something deep inside Riku was incredibly smug, though he sought to stifle it. They had frequently cuddled as small kids before Riku put an end to that. And yet, they had almost seamlessly come back together again. Sora still fit into his arms like he belonged there. Riku, at least, wanted him there. Not that he would tell Sora that, who found his way there all on his own.  
Right now, however, as much as he loved having Sora close, there was a problem. His limbs ached to be moved – his hip in particular was starting to really hurt – and his tongue felt like velvet in his mouth. He pried his eyes open and gently shook Sora's shoulder.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead."  
Sora only grumbled and curled further into him. Riku nudged him again. He would leave Sora be if his friend wasn't the clingiest creature known to man while asleep.  
When Sora began to stir, but was still obviously reluctant to wake up, Riku wormed a cold hand under his shirt and with a squeak Sora shot up.  
"That's mean, Riku!" he accused, the words coming out all jumbled. He wiped a hand over his mouth and then wiped the drool on Riku's shirt, the bastard.  
Riku shrugged, as well as he could in this position. "Get up, you potato. My hip hurts."  
"I was having a really good dream," Sora complained, climbing off of the couch.  
"You always have good dreams," Riku said with a laugh.  
"Only when you're there," Sora shot back, a grin on his face.  
A blush gleefully spread over Riku's face.  
"Oh, shut up."


	2. little spoon riku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mini fic, too, can be found in my soriku mini fic compilation [In A World Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984482)!

It was early noon when somebody entered the Library.

_Just a moment_ , Riku thought, his gaze flitting over the bookshelf,  _then I'll check who came in_ .

The book he was searching for had to be somewhere around here. But if he looked away now, he'd lose his thread and have to start anew. Whoever it was, the Library didn't object to their presence, so Riku wasn't too worried, either. It was probably Naminé, who had also taken a liking to this place. It was quiet, tucked away from the more sociable rooms, and it boasted more books than any one of them could hope to read in a lifetime. How it kept its inventory updated, however, was a mystery none of them had unravelled yet.

"Riku?"

"Over here," he called absentmindedly, so distracted that he didn't notice that the voice hadn't sounded like Naminé's at all.

He was getting closer to that book. It was as elusive as trying to hold onto a dream after waking up – fitting, as it dealt with the same topic. Riku figured it was in part his responsibility to educate himself about dreams and related things, being a Dream Eater and all. Who else was as closely connected to the matter as he was?

Footsteps came to a halt in the aisle that he was in. The ever-present, slow thrumming of magic rose in greeting and nudged Riku's awareness away from the shelf, though his hand stayed over the row his eyes had just skimmed. He only spared a glance to his side.

"Hi, Sora," he said, a smile worming its way on his face.

"Find anything interesting?" Sora answered in lieu of a proper greeting. He walked over to Riku, looking over his shoulder to glimpse at the shelf. Riku followed his gaze and frowned – this wasn't the right book.  _Dreamy Destiny_ decidedly did not sound like the one he was looking for.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Will you read to me again when you do?"

Sora put his hands on Riku's shoulders to steady himself and stood on his tip toes to get a better look. The warmth of his hands eased some of the tension in Riku's shoulders that he hadn't noticed. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Not sure it's interesting to you," he muttered.

Sora's touch was a bit distracting, to be honest. Riku was acutely aware of the Dream Eater embleml engraved in his back, though he wasn't sure if it was actually visible in the waking world, especially when Sora was awake. The emblem almost hummed at their closeness, pulsing faintly in unison with Riku's heart.

"Then you could read it at bedtime," Sora said, stifling a yawn in Riku's back like the thought had made him tired. He let himself fall against Riku, sneaking his arms around his waist instead.

His heartbeat now lay right over where the root of the emblem was, where it bloomed into a heart. A shiver raced down Riku's spine at the warmth that spread from Sora's touch. There it was, a sign of his unconscious devotion, of the love that ran through Riku's core, and Sora touched it so easily.

"Riku?" Sora squeezed his waist.

Riku shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. I got distracted for a moment."

"I get that. So, which book are you looking for?"

Oh, right. The book. Riku had forgotten all about it.


	3. soriku confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mini fic like the other soriku ones can also be found in my soriku mini fic compilation [In A World Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984482)!

Riku could tell that there was something on Sora's mind. It was pretty easy to notice, if he was being honest, because Sora had never learned to mask his tells. He kept fidgeting and zoning out, leading to Riku winning every match in Kirby Air Ride so far, when usually they were evenly matched.

But Riku couldn't figure out _what_ Sora was so worried about – all these years of being Sora's best friends hadn't turned him into a mind reader after all. Nothing they've recently talked or done came to mind, either. They had just come back from a visit to San Fransokoy, where they had spent a couple days exploring the city and hanging out with Sora's friends. So what could this be about?

Riku only had to wait until lap three of Frozen Hillside, their 15 th race over all, before Sora spoke up as they were gliding along a rainbow rail.

"Hey, Riku?"

Riku hummed, his eyes focused on the screen until Sora continued.

"Have you ever liked a boy?"

That made him glance over, confused by the question. "Of course. I like you, remember."

Sora blushed, moving a hand up to fidget with his hair before he startled and quickly grabbed his controller again. "N-no, I mean, any boy you  _like_ liked?

Understanding dawned on Riku at the same time that dread settled in his stomach. Despite of how often he had turned this question over in his head when he lay awake, the perfect answer still eluded him. Sora had never seemed all that interested in this stuff and so they had never talked about any of it, except to routinely express teenage disgust at romcoms. It saved Riku from ever having to directly admit how head over heels in love he was.

"Like, a crush?" he asked.

Sora nodded bashfully. They left the rainbow rail then, so Riku jerked his gaze back to the screen. The boosters on the path sent his Meta Knight whirling through the air, and internally Riku felt much the same. Neither of them spoke for a bit, concentrated on the race.

There were still some things he didn't know how to tell Sora. It wasn't that he doubted his feelings anymore, they were crystal-clear in his safely-guarded heart. Yet there had never been a moment where he could confess them to anyone but himself.

"Why do you ask?" he said, aware that he was dodging the question, but he had to know what suddenly made Sora curious about this.

Sora's Wheelie unceremoniously crashed into a wall.

"Oh! Well, it's just... I guess I was wondering if you know what that's like?"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)!  
> i hope you enjoyed reading! consider leaving kudos or a comment if you did <3


End file.
